Sacrificio
by Aenema
Summary: Escena interpretada del Skyward Sword. S P O I L E R S  ¡Yo avisé!


_**Uh! Holitas! Yo de nuevo, traigo un nuevo one-shot del que me inspiré en el Skyward Sword (ya me lo he pasado jojojojojo) Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, ya era hora de subir algo de Zelink y no tanto Midna/Zant a Fanfiction, y ahora que encontré un poquito de tiempo libre...pues nada, espero que os guste, espero que mi vocabulario de términos del Skyward Sword estén correctos (no sé si me acordé bien xD...)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificio.<strong>

¿Cuánto sacrificarías por una persona?

A Link lo habían quemado, golpeado, se había partido un par de costillas, había caído por precipicios, se había metido en un volcán en llamas, casi ahogado, una vez, una bomba le explotó en la cara, le habían clavado flechas, espadas, se había llegado a intoxicar, casi muere a manos de un muerto viviente, una vez perdió el conocimiento, le picaron abejas, lo atraparon dentro de una telaraña, casi lo tragan arenas movedizas, se clavó unos pinchos en el pié, electrificado…

Aún así, después de tantísimo esfuerzo, de tantas vueltas y exigencias, se encontraba en un pasado muy, muy lejano, esperando encontrarse con la persona por la que tanto había sacrificado: Zelda.

Impa miraba como el héroe, después de tanto tiempo de lucha, pisaba cada peldaño acortando la distancia que lo separaba con su amiga. El corazón le iba deprisa, y cuando al fin pudo abrir las grandes y pesadas puertas del templo, visualizó de fondo un foco de luz que daba directamente a Zelda.

Ella estaba radiante, preciosa, perfecta. Link fue acercándose hacia ella, no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, aquella escena parecía irreal, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, como si Zelda se iría para nunca volver, después de tanto tiempo sin verla, estaba sin palabras.

-Has llegado muy lejos, Link… me alegro que lo hayas hecho-

La voz de Zelda resonaba por todo el templo, era suave, pero firme, algo que sorprendió a Link. No por su suavidad, él nunca puso en duda aquel contacto que ejercía Zelda sobre él, sino, la firmeza que nunca antes había visto en ella. Había cambiado, y él tenía miedo, tenía miedo que haya sido un cambio que los iba a separar después de tanto tiempo. ¿Había valido la pena haber hecho todo lo que hizo? La miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y bien abiertas, por Zelda todo valía la pena.

-Imagino que Impa te puso al corriente de todo… hemos viajado demasiado lejos, al pasado mismo…-

De pronto, sin que él pudiera abrir la boca ni haber podido llamarla por su nombre, Zelda comenzó a hablar de leyendas, tradiciones, cuentos que les contaban en Altárea, el destino, el mal, el Heraldo, la diosa, un poder descomunal…

Aún así, el rostro de la diosa era sereno, melancólico, Link quería coger a Zelda de la mano y volver a Altárea junto a Malton, Croocker, Giselle… Gaépora, y todos sus amigos y familiares, volar en pelícaro junto a Zelda, terminar aquella cita que ahora solo era un terrible recuerdo que los había separado, y escuchar, lo que Zelda tanto tiempo tardó en decirle…

Pero no, en cambio, estaban en un templo en el pasado, sabiendo que ya nunca nada volvería a ser igual, ni mucho menos Zelda, que había madurado de una forma que Link nunca pudo imaginar, allí ya no estaba la joven Zelda que él conocía, sino, una mujer más madura.

-Primero, ella creó a Fay, el espíritu que se haya en tu espada para una única misión: guiar al elegido por la diosa…-

Zelda bajó los peldaños del pedestal cubierto por la hierba, y paso a paso, fue acercándose hacia él.

-¿No te diste cuenta Link?...Tu eres el héroe elegido… y yo…yo soy la diosa Hylia reencarnada-

Para Link todo aquello seguía siendo surrealista, no supo en que momento abrió levemente la boca y los ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de Zelda, no podía creerse que ella era la mismísima diosa Hylia reencarnada, y él, el elegido de la diosa. ¿Cuándo todo aquello se había vuelto algo tan serio?

-No tengo memoria sobre la diosa Hylia…pero ella me fue ayudando a recordar quien era, y que tenía que hacer-

-…-

Zelda seguía contándole la historia que los envolvía a los dos, Link sabía que pronto tendría que luchar contra el mismísimo mal personificado. Al menos, pensaba que estaría al lado de Zelda, quizá juntos podrían con todo ellos para poder volver a la normalidad que ahora mismo se hacía tan lejana.

-Link, durante tu viaje aprendiste mucho…para ser el héroe digno de Hylia y destruir el mal que amenaza nuestro presente, has encontrado el verdadero coraje-

Zelda extendió su mano, y Link, como en el día de la ceremonia en Altárea, tomó la mano de la diosa y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Valiente héroe, tú te has enfrentado terribles retos y has viajado muy lejos para encontrar este lugar, en tu viaje, has encontrado sabiduría, poder, y coraje, y por esto, he de bendecir a tu espada con el poder de la diosa. Te concedo, pues, el poder a ti y a tu espada para poder hacerle frente al mal que amenaza esta tierra-

El símbolo de la trifuerza brilló en el dorso de la mano de Link, y un último destello en su espada despertó, ahora, Fay era la espada maestra, digna de repeler todo mal que amenazara a la diosa.

-Levántate, Link, muestra tu espada-

Alzando la espada maestra al cielo, Link se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado.

-Zelda…-

Ella le daba la espalda.

-….Zelda…-

Link no sabía que hacer, Zelda iba alejándose hacia el pedestal, el elegido por la diosa dio tres pasos y paró su marcha cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

-Link, antes de que vuelva a decir algo… te debo una disculpa…-

-… ¿Qué?...-

-Como ves, la marca de la trifuerza en tu mano es un símbolo del gran poder de este mundo. Si podemos llegar a obtenerlo, podremos derrotar al Heraldo… como ves, de todas las almas de este mundo solo unas pocas son seleccionadas, todas aquellas las que tengan un corazón noble. Es imposible saber por qué los grandes dioses crearon la trifuerza pero yo tengo mi propia teoría. Los dioses la crearon, pero la diseñaron de tal forma que ellos nunca podían utilizar su poder. Creo que fue una forma de darles esperanza a todos los mortales de esta tierra. Y todo eso lleva…a ti…-

Zelda llegó al pedestal, y fue subiendo cada peldaño de nuevo.

-Para hacer frente al Heraldo y darnos esperanza, la diosa Hylia, necesitaba a alguien de un alma irrompible…ese eres tu, Link… Pero el espíritu solo no valía la pena, necesitaba pasar por un montón de pruebas y hacerle frente a la mismísima muerte, para lograr despertar el héroe que llevaba dentro, así, podías llegar al poder supremo… Entonces Hylia….ósea…yo…sabía que si era por mí, por Zelda, enfrentarías cualquier catastrófico destino, cualquier tipo de prueba con solo salvarme…-

Que bien lo conocía…

-Yo…yo… te usé Link…-

-….No…-

-No sé como pedirte disculpas por haberte metido en todo este meollo, Link…-

-Zelda…-

-Pero debes entender que esto es una guerra, y nuestros mundos están amenazados, tenía que hacerlo…aunque sea así, no es excusa para lo que te he hecho, por eso, estoy preparada para pagar el precio…-

Link empezaba a preocuparse, no quería que Zelda pagara el precio de nada, él la perdonaba, daba igual si lo utilizó, daba igual lo que decía, él solamente quería estar a su lado en Altárea, nada más…

-Para pagar esto… me quedaré aquí todo este tiempo, en un sueño eterno durante todos estos años, hasta que consigas derrotar el Heraldo…-

-….no…no…-

Zelda se giró, tenía un rostro melancólico, aún así, sonreía, sonreía pero Link no quería perderla.

-Link… no sé como decirlo pero…lo siento mucho…por todo…yo nunca me imaginé que tendríamos un destino tan difícil. Antes de todo esto, yo era feliz estando contigo en Altárea, me hubiera gustado estar así para siempre…a tu lado…-

-¡ZELDA!-

Link comenzó a correr hacia ella, alrededor de la diosa un torbellino de luces naranjas la rodeaban, creando pedazos de cristal que iban envolviéndola hacia un sueño eterno.

Link puso sus manos sobre el cristal, aún podía visualizar su cara, que lo miraba…y sonreía.

-¡ZELDA! ¡ZELDA!-

-Si es cierto que soy la reencarnación de Hylia…aún sigo siendo hija de mi padre, de Gaépora, y tu amiga de la infancia…-

-ZELDA VOY A SACARTE DE AHÍ-

Sacó la espada, una, dos, tres estocadas, y no servía de absolutamente nada.

-Sigo siendo tu Zelda.-

-Mierda…mierda…-

-Cuando derrotes al Heraldo, volveré a despertarme…-

-Zelda…-

-Voy a pedirte un favor, dormilón. Desde que éramos niños, siempre era yo la que tenía que despertarte, ¿recuerdas?...pero esta vez, cuando haya acabado todo… ¿vendrás tú a despertarme a mí?...-

-Te lo prometo…-

-Gracias…-

El cristal había terminado de formarse, y ahí dentro, se hallaba Zelda con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, durmiendo…

A Link le temblaban los labios, miró hacia el suelo apretando los ojos. El héroe se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia sus pies, caminó, hasta que poco a poco, comenzó a llorar.

Link había olvidado por completo lo que eran las lágrimas, aún después de todo lo que había pasado, nunca llegó a llorar, pero ahora, había un dolor en su corazón muchísimo más grande que cualquier prueba que la diosa puso frente a sus ojos, ahora, la prueba era la mismísima Zelda, su amiga de la infancia, su hermana, su diosa, y su amor.

Impa lo miraba desde el portal al presente, Link secó sus lágrimas, y cuando la puerta que guardaba a Zelda tras él se cerró, decidió que daría fin al Heraldo solamente para poder volver a ver su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilá! R E V I E W S PORRRFAVOR<strong>_


End file.
